Failed Endeavors
by talinsquall
Summary: Unfinished Final Fantasy 7/Kingdom Hearts snippets I had laying around. Various Shonen-Ai pairings listed under each story title. Shonen-Ai, AU, OC, Cursing, Implied Mpreg past and present


A/N: While my brain mentally sings the crazy electric, I decided to post all my failed writing attempts in one little ditty, ending with my failed Ukeroth attempt which metamorphosed into "Cloudburst." Sorry, Kelle. I'll make good one day. Don't get me wrong. All these stories still have potential. I'm just swamped with six ongoing stories and three planned prequels, not to mention my looniness. Yep. This is me lightening my load. Sigh.

**Failed Endeavors**

Various Fandoms: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy 7/Final Fantasy 8

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, Cid-inspired Cursing, implied Mpreg (past and present)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters are eighteen and over.

XXX

**(Strong and Strange)**

Summary: Sephiroth's bored now.

Pairings: Sephiroth/Leon, Zack/Cloud

"Why do you fight yourself, Pretty Lion? In my past, duty also ruled my life, yet I still lived somewhat outside of the mission."

"I refuse to be an outlet for your boredom. You want a diversion. Go back to bothering Cloud."

"Unfortunately, Cloud's life now revolves around my former Second-In-Command, Zackary. I pledged to Zack, once he regained consciousness from his fall, I would leave Cloud in peace. The Puppy needs constant devotion. My fears would not be unwarranted if Cloud left him unattended."

"Zack can't be that bad. Can he?"

"Remember the destruction of the Great Heartless Battle?"

"Of course."

"Quadruple the horror, and add a bewildered Puppy at the end, shrugging his shoulders at all the to-do. My daily life with The Zack. I miss it not."

"What does this have to do with me? And cut down on the platitudes, I have work to do."

"A good thing you never met Genesis then. Very well. I shall get straight to the point. Zack and Cloud have mated. They plan to raise a family. I find the option appealing. Since your body has deemed me suitable, I wish to marry you and raise a family with you. I believe our family, with the Fair's, shall strengthen Radiant Garden from the inside out."

"Boy, the mad scientist left all the romance out of your programming. Didn't he?"

"Pretty Lion, you requested no platitudes. You wished to talk to the General. Now you have. For me, I tire of speaking with the Commander. I wish to speak only to Squall from now on."

"The name's Leon. Squall doesn't exist anymore."

"Quite hardheaded, I must say. Pretty Lion it is."

"You're not going to call me that in public! Are you?"

"You insist on not being called by the name of your birth and I detest prevarication."

"I'm not Squall anymore. He died with my World."

"The choice is yours. The choice will always be yours. I have only to wait. With my enhancements and healing factor, I have forever. You do not, and I would like to start our family soon. Zackary has already gotten Strife with child."

XXX

**(Captain Down)**

Summary: Before "Strategy," Vincent and the Demons married Cid on his death bed. Wonder how he got there? **This takes place after Dirge of Cerberus. **No, Cid didn't marry Shera! (Abandoned when I began to cry over what I planned to do to Cid and how Vincent reacted.)

Pairings: Cid/Vin (and Vincent's Demons)

In a cold, empty house, located in Rocket Town, Captain Cid Highwind sat staring at a cold cup of tea.

Five months. Cid's been waiting five whole months for Vincent Valentine to come visit him.

Vincent had visited all the other former members of AVALANCHE. Cloud, Tifa, Barrett, even Nanaki, received visits from the gunslinger. Through the WRO, the gunslinger kept in touch with Reeve and Yuffie.

Cid didn't even get a pity cell phone call. He had to find out, from the local newspaper, that Vincent had survived the Omega fiasco.

XXX

**(The Midgar Host Club - Leon's Daddy Comes To Town)**

Summary: Sequel/Side-story - Laguna should have stayed in Winhill. Laguna Loire is from Final Fantasy 8. In this story, he's Leon (Squall), Sora, and Roxas's father, along with being the honorary Mayor of Winhill. Bless his khaki slacks. _(Might return to this later)_

Pairings: Rufus/Tseng/Laguna, Sephiroth/Leon

_**Six Months After The Events in The Midgar Host Club…**_

Sitting in Rufus Shinra's waiting room, an anxious Leon tugged at his father's shirtsleeve. "Dad, sit down! I swear you're worse than Sora and Roxas. This isn't Winhill, so please try to act professional. You always ramble when you get excited."

Laguna sat for a whole five minutes, before jumping back up again. "Relax, Squall! I can be professional. I'm Mayor of Winhill, for goodness sake. I'm just worried for our village. Compared to Midgar, our little burg is a speck on the map."

Kneeling down, Laguna smiled at his firstborn son. "No frowning either. I know better than to embarrass my boy at his husband's workplace."

Frown turning into an all-out pout, Leon yanked his father back into the chair. "Don't remind me. I shouldn't even be here. I'll be in so much trouble, if Sephiroth finds out."

"Why would you be in trouble, Pretty Lion?"

Frozen in place, Leon didn't dare move. He cringed as two large gloved hands grasped his shoulders in an iron grip. "Sephiroth, Zack told me you would be in top-secret meetings all day. If I had known you would have some free time, Dad and I would have visited your office first."

Oblivious to the high tension in the air, Laguna offered a beaming smile and wave. "Hey, Son. I hope work's not getting to ya. I would have come here by myself, but Squall insisted he come along. Something about this long-haired hick getting kicked-out on his ass."

Temporarily forgetting his plight, Leon shook Laguna's shoulder. "Can you blame me? Your grand plan consisted of storming Rufus Shinra's office alone. The Turks would have shot you dead before getting to the front door."

Running his fingers through Leon's long hair, Sephiroth directed a glowing emerald gaze to the closed door of Rufus's office. "So you wish to meet with President Shinra? While my love's beauty may have gotten you this far, I am afraid this is the extent of his influence. However, I will gladly arrange a meeting with my employer and new father-in-law."

Hopping up, Leon wheeled around and clasped Sephiroth in a jubilant hug. "Thank you, Sephiroth! When Dad informed me of his plans this morning, I felt so worried. You'll make sure the Turks won't hurt him. Won't you?"

Tsking softly, Sephiroth petted Leon's back. "We are married, Squall. Your family is my family. All of Shinra know my family to be off-limits. After I introduce your father to the President, I wish to show you my office. I believe you have never seen it."

Bending forward, Sephiroth licked Leon's reddening ear. "Apparently, all cameras were trained on you, before Zackary kindly remembered to inform me of your unexpected arrival. If you are striving to excite my infamous anger and jealousy, you have succeeded."

Clasping Sephiroth's hand, Leon stood on tip-toe, kissing a rigid chin. He brought leather-covered fingertips to the golden choker clasped tight around his neck, above Griever's necklace left to him by his mother. "Calm yourself, Sephiroth. There will never be another for me. I left our home to help my father, not to leave you."

"Hmph. You would not get very far." Sephiroth hauled Leon up into a brutal kiss.

Laguna hopped on one foot, then the other. Finally, he whistled and waved his arms. "Parent in the room! Parent in the room! Mayor has to save Winhill! Remember?"

Sephiroth slowly lowered a breathless Leon until his feet touched the floor. "Ah, yes. Filial duty first. Pleasure soon after."

Turning on a dime, Sephiroth strode towards the closed doorway, tugging a wide-eyed Leon by the arm, and leaving Laguna to follow along.

Reaching his destination, Sephiroth swung the door open and walked on through.

After nodding to a confused Reeve Tuesti, Sephiroth grabbed Laguna with his other hand, plopping him into the nearest seat to the President. "Rufus, this is my father-in-law, Laguna Loire. He is the Mayor of Winhill. I do not know why he is here, or what he needs. Whatever he asks for, give it to him. I caution you, though. He rambles."

Swinging a protesting Leon into his arms, Sephiroth marched back out, slamming the door behind him.

XXX

**(Mako Fever)**

Summary: When Sephiroth wished for a family, he should have been more specific. (I'll triumph over the Ukeroth one day! - shakes fist of fury)

Pairings: Sephiroth/Zack, Cid/Vin, Riku/Sora

Sephiroth shook his head, ignoring his beloved son's ready pout. "You must be patient, Riku. Even with enhanced healing and reflexes, Zackary still manages to hurt both Strife and I without meaning to. If Father did not stop him last time, he would have torn Cloud's arm off. You are all I have. Do not ask me to put you in harm's way."

Having joined his father, at the entrance of the Crystal Fissure, Riku stood his ground. "Dad! He won't harm me. I know he won't. I can't explain why or how. I just know. Grandfather explained what Hojo did to make me. In a way, you're both my Dads. He's suffering. If he sees me, he'll get better. He has to. According to Aunt Aerith, he can't get any worse."

Raising a large hand, Sephiroth ran long fingers through Riku's silvery locks. In spite of his common sense screaming, he felt himself giving in to his son's wishes. Since Riku had come to stay with him and Vincent, he had sworn to give his newfound son the family he never had.

Hand dropping to a leather-clad thigh, Sephiroth sighed. His soul-mate Zack Fair's return from the dead, like Aerith before him, should have been a Godsend to both him and Riku.

Instead, because of a severe side effect of the Mako, mixing with the Lifestream, Zack returned more animal than human. On first awakening, in fear and confusion, he had snarled and bit at the unfamiliar. He only allowed Cloud and Sephiroth near his chosen living space located in the Crystal Fissure.

Placing a firm hand on Riku's thin shoulder, Sephiroth peered down until Riku met his eyes. "Stay behind me. Follow my orders to the letter. If he attacks, do not jump in his way. I'll be fine. You won't be."

Placing a confident hand over his father's, Riku's face lit up with a familiar, cocky grin inherited from Zack. "No worries, Dad. I'm a Fair."

Gaze becoming wistful, Sephiroth allowed himself a tiny answering smile. "Yes, Riku. You are."

XXX

Venturing forward, into the crystal bright lair, father and son edged their way inside. The pair unknowing if their arrival would be met with a smile or snarls.

Arriving at the main living space, Sephiroth's eyebrows furrowed, finding the area empty. Confused, in an uncharacteristic move, he let his guard down.

Faster than he could have imagined, Sephiroth felt the kick which crushed two ribs, propelling him into the wall. Feeling pain sear up his side, he heard his coat rip where Riku had been clutching the fabric.

Ignoring the pain, Sephiroth staggered up into a ragged fighting stance. Masamune reappearing in his hand. He glared down at his beloved, barely-clad spouse, Zack Fair crouched over and snuffling a shaking Riku along the hairline. "Riku? Are you alright?"

Attempting not to scream, and anger the clearly insane man above him, Riku met Sephiroth's scared gaze with a slow nod.

Ribs now mended by the Mako, Masamune dissipating, Sephiroth redirected glowing eyes to his tiresome Puppy. "Zackary, I know you can hear me. Riku is a harmless pup. He shall not harm you. Let him up."

Raising himself up, Zack allowed Riku to sit up.

With glowing violet eyes, Zack stared at a familiar-but-unfamiliar face. Sniffing the air around the pup, he frowned. The pup smelled of him and Sephiroth. However, he did not remember his Mate bearing any pups while he lived.

Riku, seeing his chance, raised a hesitant hand up in greeting. "Uh. Hey, I'm Riku. I'm your son. Nice to finally meet you."

Confused even more, Zack's questioning gaze darted from Riku's face, to his hand, then to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth answered all with one word. "Hojo."

In pure reflex, Zack flinched to the dreaded name. Whining, with fear, he enveloped an unsure Riku into a tight hug.

To Riku, the embrace felt like Zack wished to protect Riku's whole body with his own.

Bending down on one knee, Sephiroth petted spiky black locks, while Zack rocked their newfound child close. "Do not fear, Puppy. Hojo cannot harm our son, nor anyone else. My father, Vincent Valentine, killed him with his bare hands. He made sure the bastard stayed dead."


End file.
